Monster Cookie
Origin The Monster Cookie is an odd sort of mob that was created when Dirtman(AKA AwesomeA321's) Uncle was trying to make a living cookie friend for his cookie craving nephew. The cookie was fused with the DNA and mind of a player. However, the player did not know that the experiment they had volunteered for would go so wrong, but they still didn't feel all too pleasant about it in the first place. When the experiment was over, the cookie had eyes and a mouth, but it was not alive. So, the uncle extracted life essence from a spider, which made the cookie hostile, but it was still alive. It immediately killed the uncle, and found the a picture of DirtMan and his family in the uncle's house. It then set off with one goal; Kill the family. It took many years for the Monster Cookie to find Dirtman. So long, in fact, that Dirtman's family had either split up or passed before it found one family member: Dirtman's Parents' cat. It fought it in an epic battle, but was beaten and bruised at the end of the battle, and the cat had won. While the cat pranced away, an odd ghost-like entity known as "Herobrine" had come up and taken the cookie. It had fainted after the battle, awoke chained to a metal bed. Herobrine came up, and pulled a lever while the Cookie stared in fear at his eerie figure. As Herobrine pulled the lever, the bed rose up and was lifted through a hole in the roof, where it was then struck by red lightning. It then felt powerful, more than anything in the world. When it was lowered down to ground level, it broke free of its chains, and looked around. No one was there, not even Herobrine. It then ran off and through a wall. It thought it heard "Be free, my creation" come from the abandoned building, but it hadn't time to look back. It then chose to hunt down the youngest from the family, Dirtman (AwesomeA321) himself. The monster cookie searched far and wide, until it finally started to find a trail. It noticed that wherever the thing went, he affected it. He made villagers act odd, he made creepers calm, but they were hostile towards others. Soon, it found him. He was just mining underneath a cliffside and had taken a break to eat a cookie. The monster, using its powers given by Herobrine, had duplicated and it itself had grown to about 6 blocks high. It then went on and chased Dirtman. Dirtman ran very quickly, and was scared of what would happen. The Cookie's clones came and jumped on Dirtman, and held him down. He tried to eat them, but they avoided every one of his attempts. He was approached by the tall Monster. The cookie leaned forward and, with one big GULP, swallowed him right up. Fortunately for Dirtman, he had a large stomach, so he could eat a lot, so Dirtman ended up eating his way out. Dirtman then pulled out a shovel and dug a hole beneaththe cookie. He then built over it, and left before the duplicates could fight him. Basic Info The cookie monster rarely spawns, but when he does, he is very large and powerful. He is only vulnerable to TNT and dirt, as this is his worst fear ever since being defeated by Dirtman. He has 20 hearts and once he dies, he splits into a group of 7 miniature cookies. He is hostile and will attac on sight. When his miniature duplicates are killed, they usually drop cookies and diamonds. Category:Fan Creations Category:Stories